


Someone You Like (song ver.)

by dawnjohnson43



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Cried writing this, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jumping around, Major character death - Freeform, Megan’s mom is dead in this, Not chronological events, Sad Ending, Song fic, author cannot tag, implied suicide, suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnjohnson43/pseuds/dawnjohnson43
Summary: Hiro and Megan are people who fell in love. Until a great loss ripped them apart.
Relationships: Baymax & Hiro Hamada, Cass Hamada & Chief Diego Cruz, Fred | Fredzilla & Wasabi-No Ginger & Hiro Hamada & Honey Lemon & Go Go Tomago, Hiro Hamada/Megan Cruz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Someone You Like (song ver.)

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. Be warned that suicide is implied at the end. I hope y’all don’t get confused with the timeline I have set up. The song is “Someone You Like” by the Girl and the Dreamcatcher.

**TW:// implied suicide and depictions of fatal injuries**

_  
I saw you_  
_With that ribbon in your hair_  
_Think that I began to stare_  
_Maybe I'll love you for awhile_

When Hiro first saw Megan, his heart stopped. He never really got the idea of crushes or romance or normal teenager feelings until she came along. Her dark skin and brown eyes gave him a sense of happiness. He felt more awkward than he ever had in his short fourteen years of living. For the first time, since he joined SFIT, he felt like he could make a friend.

_A stranger_  
_At a table in a place_  
_And a really pretty face_  
_I wonder what happens_  
_When you smile_

“Hiro, this is Megan,” Cass gestured for Megan to take a seat before rushing off to get their lunch.

“Uh, hi,” Hiro chuckled nervously while waving. Aunt Cass came back with food and drinks before leaving again but putting Baymax in her place.

“Uh, what’s with the robot?”

Hiro jumped at the surprising question, “Huh? Oh ummm, this is a robot that I built. His name is Baymax.”

Baymax waved, “Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion.”

Megan’s eyes widened, “Whoa, that’s so cool! I want one!”

Hiro smiled, “Maybe I can make you one later? When I fix all of his bugs, of course.”

Cass rushed over and started changing their drinks around. “So, how’s the date going?”

Hiro leaned in to whisper to Megan, “Wanna go to Joe’s Diner? It might get rid of my aunt and robot.”

“Yeah. Let’s go now,” Megan leaned in as well before nodding.

_I might never be your hero_  
_Never been one to fight_  
_That don't mean that I can't be your Valentine_

“Happy Valentines Day!” Megan handed Hiro a pink box with a red ribbon. “I hope you like my gift.”

Hiro grinned at hear before unwrapping his gift. He tore at the tissue paper on the inside before letting out a gasp. In the box, was a Harry Potter Gryffindor scarf, cloak, and wand. Hiro beamed as he pulled them out.

“Thank you so much, Megan.” He brought her over to a cage that was covered in a pink blanket. “Okay, so here’s your present.”

Megan pulled off the blanket and squealed. “You got me a snowy owl?!”

“Not just a snowy owl. A robotic snowy owl. To help you with your journalism needs. It’s waterproof and fireproof so you don’t have to worry about her getting damaged.”

Megan picked her up before kissing Hiro. “Oh, thank you! I think I’m going to name you Snowflake.”

_I won't be your savior either_  
_Couldn't even if I tried_  
_But I think that I could be someone you like_  
_Someone you like_

Megan’s body bounced off the concrete floor as the blast rang out. Smoke began to fill the room as Hiro rushed to Megan’s side. She wasn’t moving. Blood began to pull around her as Hiro knelt towards her body. Honey Lemon and Baymax landed near him. Di Amara was now trapped in a bubble.

Baymax scanned Megan’s small body. “Megan is in need of medical attention. She is suffering from six broken ribs, an oblique fracture in her right humerus, collapsed lung, and internal bleeding. I will now contact the authorities.”

Hiro caressed Megan’s cheek as he held back tears. “Please don’t leave me.”

_Reading  
In a coffee shop we share  
Hiding shy behind my hair  
Watching our movie in my mind_

Megan hesitantly reached for one of Hiro’s fries while the boy genius sat staring at his tablet. She popped one in her mouth before getting up to get a refill of fries.

“Hey Megan,” Aunt Cass smiled at her. “Hiro busy with work again?”

“Yeah, but don’t worry. I’ll make sure he gets to bed.”

“Okay, well, I’m done for the night. See you tomorrow.” Aunt Cass turned and left the kitchen, going to her bedroom.

Megan made her way back to Hiro on the couch and placed down a cup of soda. She leaned over his shoulder to see what he was working on. 

“How’s the project coming along?” It seemed to be the designs for new armors for the team. But it looked to be too small of a suit to fit anyone.

Hiro jumped, “Nothing! I mean, nothing....why are you still here?”

Megan laughed before getting up. “I was just leaving actually, but I hope you go to be sometime soon?”

Hiro nodded shyly. “Right.... Wait, don’t I get a kiss goodbye?”

Megan giggled before pressing a soft peck against his lips and then cheek. Before finally leaving she ruffled his hair and hugged him.

“Goodnight, Hiro.”

Hiro waved goodbye. “Goodnight, Megan.”

_I promise_  
_Promise not to fly away_  
_Make a story of today_  
_Come on, give me a try_

Hiro sighed as he sat down next to the smaller girl.

“Megan, the reason I didn’t want to tell you that I like you is because I don’t want to lose you. You’re very important to me. And I was afraid of what villains would do to you if they found out about us.”

Megan nodded in an understanding way, “I get it, Hiro. I shouldn’t have gotten mad.”

“But that doesn’t mean that I don’t wanna try something,” Hiro smiled hopefully.

“Something? Like maybe actually going on a date? Without Fred or Baymax or Cass or Snowflake spying on us?”

Hiro nodded before grabbing her hands. “Well, Snowflake was literally _made_ for spying. But I think something could be arranged.”

“I’d like that.” 

_Now I might never stop your sorrow_  
_Fix you up good as new_  
_But that don't mean that I can't hold your hand in mine_

“It’s gonna be okay, Hiro. But we need to get Megan to the hospital before she...” Honey Lemon gently grabbed his shoulder.

Silence hung in the air as the others heard what was unspoken. Megan was fading fast and Hiro’s fear of the unknown was holding her back from getting the help she needed. He squeezed Megan’s hand softly before placing her in Go Go’s waiting embrace.

“Get her there as quick as you can.”

Go Go nodded, “I won’t let you down.”

  
_I might never say I'm sorry_  
_Even if I've done you wrong_  
_But I think I could be someone you like_  
_Someone you like_

“You don’t understand!”

“What don’t I understand, Hiro?! You don’t think that I haven’t experienced loss in my life! My mom is _gone_ , Hiro! And I’m never getting her back!”

“Megan, that—that’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean? You always talk about how I’m the only one who understands how you feel! And then when you need help with your feelings, you don’t come to me! Did I do something wrong to make you not wanna talk to me?”

Hiro shook his head as he gathered Megan in his arms. “N-no, Megan, you didn’t do anything wrong. I was just afraid...of you leaving if—if you ever saw the real me. If you knew the thoughts that went through my head, would you leave in fear of them?”

“No, Hiro. I would _never_ leave you. I love you.” Megan sniffled as she buried her face in his neck.

Hiro rubbed her arms in a calming motion. “I love you too. Did we just have our first fight?”

“Yeah.”

“Can we never do that again? It felt horrible.”

Megan let out a wet laugh, “I’d like that.”

_I might never be your hero_  
_But I think I'd like to try_  
_And the way you look at me is your reply_

The beeping of the heart machine stalled before flatlining. The doctors and nurses rushed into the room ushering Hiro out before they started to try to resuscitate Megan’s lifeless body. Hiro started numbly at the door for two hours before leaving. ‘ _It’s all my fault’._

“You _promised_ that you wouldn’t leave. You promised,” Hiro whispered to no one in particular as he slid to the floor.

Fred came up behind Hiro and hugged him, “Let’s get you off the floor, buddy. It’s dirty.”

Fred walked Hiro back to the others who all gave him hugs. Hiro needed his strong support system right now.

“She’s gone, guys. She’s never coming back,” Hiro broke down in Wasabi’s arms.

Wasabi shushed him, “Shhh, it’s okay. Everything will be okay.”

“No, it won’t,” Hiro mumbled as he cried.

  
  
_You got a lot to learn about me_  
Maybe you could start tonight  
Cause I think I could be someone you like

Aunt Cass placed two flowers on the new grave sites. Purple ones for Hiro, and blue ones for Megan. Her heart was heavy and her eyes were dry. She walked over to Chief Cruz and embraced him.

The rest of Hiro’s friends also placed their gifts on the newly placed graves. Honey Lemon, while sobbing, placed down two dolls of them. While Go Go stoically threw down flower seeds. The racer’s eyes were also dry but everyone knew that is just how she mourned. Fred, in the midst of bawling, buried the green chip from Baymax and the yellow chip from Snowflake. Both robots were turned off after their masters’ deaths. Finally, Wasabi threw on the last layer of dirt before turning away, crying silently. 

“No more tears, Cassie?” Chief Cruz spoke quietly as if to not spook the others.

Cass shook her head and smiled sadly, “I’ve already cried enough. Tears won’t bring them back, nothing will.” 

She turned back to the gravesite and stared at the five tombstones. Two for Hiro’s parents, one for Tadashi, one for Hiro, and one for Megan.

“I’m sure they’re fine...wherever they are.”

Cass nodded and silently let the tears drop _. ‘Goodnight, Hiro. Goodnight, Megan’._

_Someone you like_

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering if I should write a second chapter/part to this where the events do happen in chronological order. Let me know if you would lick that. Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
